


R63 Morty and Gengar

by itthatbetrays



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Floating Sex, Ghost Sex, Interspecies Sex, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itthatbetrays/pseuds/itthatbetrays
Summary: A story that takes place in a Jhoto were Morty is actually a girl.She has known for a bit that her Gengar has some pent up sexual frustration and she wants to put that energy to good use for the gym, but her pokémon has other plans.





	R63 Morty and Gengar

“Ready for your training Gengar?” The voice of Morty was vibrating with excitatment as the beam of red light filled the dark room of the gym, revealing for an instant the peering eyes that were hiding in the darkness. As her pokémon materialized two big eyes and a mischievous smile greeted the gym leader. Gengar glided on the floor, his feet barely touching the ground as he swirled around, looking for his promised opponents. “This will be the hardest battle, so if you win I’ll get you a special reward...” said the woman in a sultry voice. Gengar’s silhouette trembled at those sounds and Morty chuckled. She had known for a bit that her pokémon had “special interests” and this time fell in the middle of their mating period. The gym leader hoped to channel the pent up sexual energy of her pokémon to better his battle abilities.  
“Gastly! Haunter! Come out now!” As soon as her voice finished ecoing in the high ceiling a swarm of eyes opened, revealing a skyfiled of stares. Soon various ghost pokémon began to descend toward the dim lit floor of the gym, floating around the trainer and her pokémon. Gengar recognized many of his friends, most of the pokémon of the gym, training buddies and fellow pranksters, now on the opposite side of the battlefield.  
Morty walked toward her pokémon, placing her palm on the back of his head, scratching the ghastly fur that covered his body. “If you beat at least 20 pokémon I’ll give you whatever you want.” Gengar turned to watch her with eyes wide open. As she spoke she moved her other fingers across her body, toying with a lock of hair before descending toward her chest, zigzagging across her belly and ending up between her legs, from where she jumped toward his nose. If this didn’t rile him up nothing would.  
Gengar was visibly pumped by the little show and Morty chuckled again as she walked away from the battlefield, knowing that all the gym pokémon where high level, trained ghost types. She was sure Gengar could take 5-10 down, but the self-effective ghost typing would have surely lead to his defeat. Morty was sure he would be a little bummed out, but this would help him in the long run.  
As she reached the position for the trainer on the ring she found herself holding her belly with her hands. The tought of Gengar having his way with her filled her with a mix of emotions and she rapidly changed her stance, a barely visible blush appearing on her checks as she tuned toward her ace.  
“Gengar! Gym Pokémon! Prepare yourselves! The battle ends when Gengar is unable to battle anymore or 20 or more pokémon on the other side are defeated. Let the battle commence!”  
Morty remained still. This was a commandless battle. Gengar would have to follow his insticts and show to his trainer that he was able to pick the most appropiate strategy. If he managed to do that he would be able to reach even faster than Morty, and that was fundamental again particularly dire opponents.  
Gengar closed his eyes, reaching an almost mistic stance as the other pokémon looked at him baffled, unsure on what to do next. The gym leader watched carefully, never seeing him adopt that position before. Was it something like a Z-move? Or a completely new technique Gengar developed without her knowing?  
One of the pokémon’s eyes opened with a gleam as his mouth twisted into a sardonic smile.  
“GENGAR!” he shouted at the top of his lungs.  
Morty remained motionless. Then a feeble cry filled the air. “Gastly……” moaned one of the pokémon, slowly falling toward the ground, like a snowflake in winter. “Haunter….Gastly….Haunter….” The gym became a chorus of moans as the various ghost types fell on the ground, laying motionless, only opening their mouths to groan out their names.  
Once all of the pokémon were slain Gengar turned toward his trainer and bowed, one hand on his chest like the best conductor.  
The gym leader was dumbfounded, unable to understand what just happened.  
She mulled her thoughts around as she walked toward the victorius pokémon. What was she supposed to do now? He had won, she had made a promise. Morty gulped, feeling a warm feeling building up in her belly at the thought of what was about to happen.  
“Congratulations? You’re a real champ Gengar!” said Morty. “I think that now you’ll probably want to rest?” she tentatively said before the pokémon smirked, floating up to her chest, his long tongue already over her face.  
“You..’re feasty…” she tried to say, her words interrupted every time by the tongue of the pokémon probing her mouth. It was hot, big, and slimmy and every time her own tongue touched it a thrill reached her brain. Morty managed to distance herserlf a bit. “I know what I said….but….” she was interrupted again, this time by the tongue of the pokémon sneaking in under her neck, sliding between her budding breasts, covering them with warm saliva. She coud feel Gengar play with one of her piercings before his tongue slided out, wetting her lips just as soon as a field of psychic energy enveloped her. “Gengar…wait…” her plead were unheard as her clothes begin to slide off her arms and legs, reveling her pale skin and her naked chest, now warm and sticky.  
Her panties were the last to leave as she began to float a meter above the ground, leaving her to flail her limbs trying to lose altitude.  
“Gengar….” She wanted to tell him to stop, but as soon as she felt his warmth over her skin she lost courage. His ghostly fur had a texture she loved. She always caressed him when she could, it relaxed her like nothing else. As the pokémon pushed himself over her she was enveloped by that sensation, unable to resist the feeling of serenity filling her up.  
Morty found herself spreading her legs, rubbing them against the side of the pokémon, wanting to feel that texture as much as possible. Her pussy was burning up, a thin trail of sluids had began to pour out as soon as she felt her body getting manhandled by the telekinesis of her pokémon, her instincs already kicking in before her mind realized it.  
“Be gentle…” she said as she hugged him, pressing her chest against his face. His breath was warm against her breasts, fast, filled with arousal. “Gengar…” he whispered as his tongue began to rub against her nipples. Morty moaned, feeling something moving between her legs.  
She couldn’t see it, but she was sure that was Gengar’s member. It slide between her thighs, long, warm and wet, rubbing against her clit and lips as it searched for her opening. The pokémon began to slowly hump her, gringing her sanity away as pleasure filled her mind.  
Morty began to squeeze the ghost, moving her lips toward his forehead, kissing desperately as her legs jerked the creature toward her, pushing him forward in his mating stance. The pokémon lifted his head to redirect his long tongue toward the mouth of his trainer, soon finding her wanting lips.  
Gengar’s tongue was big enough to fill her and Morty accepted the kiss in its fullest, her tongue doing her best to meet the one of her pokémon.  
Her pussy now was completely drenched, heat filling her with need as the tip of the pokémon’s member reached her entrance. Morty moaned as Gengar thrusted for the first time inside her. The woman felt overwhelmed by the sensations filling her body. The warmth, the size, the texture. She couldn’t have imagined that having sex with her Gengar would feel like that. Every time the creature moved his hips a new sensation filled her mind.  
She would have wanted to tell him to go faster, push harder, but her mouth was to occupied tasting his tongue to let out a word. Her legs thightened their grip around his waist as her arms pushed him harder against her chest. That was all Gengar needed to understand.  
His movements turned violent, primal, full of wild sexual energy. Morty could feel her boobs rubs harder against the pokémon fur, her piercings stretching her nipples every time they caught a knot in the phantasmal hide. She cried out in pain and pleasure, her voice smothered by the tongue still filling her mouth. Her body loved that, being fucked like a wild pokémon, her womb feeling every thrust as the member filling her reached the bottom.  
She would have never wanted to let go.  
Gengar’s tongue slowly slided out of her mouth, giving her the chance to look at her pokémon smug expression as he held her to his chest, thrusting into her without pause. She rested her head on top of his, moaning slowly every time he touched her deepts.  
“You’re pretty good Gengar, we should do it more often.” At those words she could feel his rhythm increase, pumped up by he satisfied comment the pokémon felt a surge of energy invigorate his body.  
She closed her eyes, sensing the world only through the feelings of pleasure filling her. The scent of her pokémon filling the air mixing with her own sweat and fluids, the warmth of their bodies touching over her skin and inside her, the different softness of his fur and the texture of his member sliding inside her. The sensation of his tongue caressing her body and the stillness of her piercings pressed against her nipples.  
Morty felt like she was melting, losing her mass as she floated weightless above the gym floor.  
As the pokémon’s movements became frantic she felt a new sensation filling her body. The warmness of Gengar began to diffuse into her, as if he were sinking under her skin. She opened her eyes, watching with surprise as the shape of the pokémon wasn’t pushing against her body anymore, but was submerging into it. The more he sank the more the sensation intensified. She could feel him move inside her, touching her organs, feeling his body gently caress her own heart, that was now beating without reason.  
It didn’t hurt, and she knew Gengar would never do anything to harm her, but every time he moved her inner nerves flared up. Her erogenous zones now weren’t anymore limited to her genitals and chest, but her whole body was filling her with pleasure.  
His member stopped hitting the bottom of her pussy and gently pushed forward, sliding inside her womb, thrusting into her most inner part.  
“Gengar!” she moaned, trying to squeeze him harder. She wanted all of him inside her. Her muscles were tensing up. Her heartbeat was rising even more. She was almost there.  
The pokémon could feel the insides of his trainer, how they craved pleasure, how her womb screamed for him to fill her up, but what he noticed was a small light coming from inside her, a minuscle bead hidden into her belly. He was drawn by that star as his shadow permeated her body, he knew what it was.  
The feeling of unrest he had felt these past days were greatly aggravated by his trainer own mating period. He couldn’t concentrate the past days knowing that soon Morty would be fertile, ready for him to breed.  
Knowing that he could give his partner a child Gengar felt his own orgasm approaching faster that he expected. He tried to hold himself, wanting her to experience more pleasure, wanting to prove to her that he could be a good partner.  
“Breed me Gengar!” Morty’s words escaped her mouth almost by instinct. Maybe she knew she was actually in those days, or maybe she only found hot how it sounded, but those words were exactly what Gengar needed to be pushed over his self imposed edge.  
“GENGAAAR!” cried out the pokémon, holding as tight as possible to his trainer, his throbbing member filing her up with ethereal seed. Morty screamed as her own orgasm hit her as soon as she felt the warm seed landing directly against the walls of her womb, her whole body convusing in pleasure as she thrashed, held by the embrace of her mate. She could feel the seed swim inside her, unrestrained by her own physical body as it reached one of her tubes, where she didn’t know was waiting one of her eggs.  
Gengar was too spent to witness it directly, but as soon as he regained his senses he could see that he light inside Morty had began to glow of a faint purple.  
As his body regained physical form he began to nuzzle against her chest, listening to her slowing heartbeat. Morty caressed his head, her breath still recovering from the effort, leaving her speechless. The gym leader simply smiled at her pokémon, seeing his mouth twist again, but this time in a satisfied grin.  
The trainer could feel her feet reach the ground, her steps still unsteady after her legs refused to stand still for a few seconds, making her fall forward and forcing Gengar to catch her just in time.  
“Thanks Gengar….” Said the trainer as she kneeled down on the floor, waiting for her strenght to return. As she tried to look up to her pokémon she felt a warm load hit her face. Then another. Then another again. Soon her body was coverd by hot ectoplasm and she could hear chuckling and cackling coming from the darkness all around her. The various ghost pokémon who had pretended to lose to let their friend get some fun had been silently watched the spectacle, shrouded by the darkness of the gym, and were now rewarding the two actors with their “satisfaction” for the performance.  
Morty looked at Gengar pouting, sending the distraught sex partner flying around, throwing shadow balls at his friends for ruining their romantic moment. Watching the scene Morty erupted in laughter. She licked some of the cum from her lips. It tasted sweet. She surely wouldn’t mind organizing other special battles in the future.


End file.
